dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bain
Bain (ベイン Bein), also known as the Demon God of Destruction, is an entity that seduces humans, Saiyans, and the rest of the Z Fighters into acts of evil. He is usually seen as a fallen God of Destruction, or a jinni, who used to possess great piety and beauty, but rebelled against the King of All, who nevertheless allows him temporary power over the Demon Realm and a host of demons. Bain is typically regarded as a metaphor or as an agent subservient to the King of All. A figure known as "The Bain of All Existence" first appeared as a godly prosecutor, a member of the Gods of Destruction, who prosecutes any lifeform in the court and tests the loyalty of the beings by forcing them to suffer. During the intertestamental period, possibly due to influence from the Frieza's Empire (98.251.24.180), Bain developed into a malevolent entity with abhorrent qualities in dualistic opposition to the King of All. The King of All grants Bain authority over a group of Demons to tempt humans, Saiyans, or anyone to criminal acts and punish them. In the prophecy of Beerus, Bain tempts Vegeta in Yunzabit Heights and is identified as the cause of illness and temptation. In the Land of Ice, Bain appears as a Great Black Dragon, who is defeated by Goku. He is later bound in the Demon Realm for one thousand years, but is briefly set free before being ultimately defeated and cast into Hell. Bain is also known as "The Devil God" and, although it does not mention him in any Saiyan prophecy, he is often identified as "the serpent in the King Castle" for he shapeshifted into a snake and attempt to bite King Furry. Bain truck again in Korin Tower, using Korin as a marionette. This got major controversy and was used as a comic relief in mystery plays and musicals in Panther Fang School. During the early modern period, Bain's significance greatly increased as beliefs such as demonic possession and witchcraft became more prevalent. During the Age of Enlightenment, belief in the existence of Bain became harshly criticized. Nonetheless, belief in Bain has persisted, particularly in his favorite place, Skull Valley, which turned into a hotspot for thrill-seekers who are brave enough to contact him. The Z Fighters' First Encounter With Bain Goku wants to continue family traditions, but tension between him and Beerus leads to them losing their relationship. When Beerus tirades on him as usual, Goku becomes so outraged that he quits becoming Beerus' servant and decides to get some fresh air. That night, Goku and Krillin meet a man who won't reveal his name. Striking a deal, the man convinces them that he can make their dreams come true, but neither man gets what they are expecting; Goku and Beerus switch brains, while Krillin is given a talisman that makes him immortal. a severe thunder storm engulfs the city, and causes a power outage. Bulma ventures out to check on Vegeta, but is chased by a horned creature. She hides beneath a delivery truck, but the creature leaves a jack-in-the-box which attacks her. Leaving Vegeta to blast it to bits. Yamcha and Puar leave to search for Bulma, finding Vegeta's house in ruins with the chimney split open and foot prints in the house. Outside, the two are attacked by an unseen monster under the rain. They return home, and board up the windows. Later, a large hook with a living gingerbread man attached lures Yamcha to the chimney, and he is dragged up the chimney despite the Z Fighters' efforts to save him. Whis explains the creature hunting them is Bain, an ancient demonic spirit who punishes those who have sinned against the King of All. Whis recounts that when Beerus was a child, his parents and community lost their spirit, as did he, summoning Bain. He dragged everyone except him to the Underworld, leaving behind a bell with his name on it. The Z Fighters remain skeptical until monstrous illusions invade the house. The Z Fighters are lured to the attic by a little girl's voice where a businessman is devoured by the jack-in-the-box from before. The Z Fighters fend off the toys, only for Bain's Demons to leap in through a window, taking Vegeta, Bulma, and Krillin. Goku (Who has Beerus' brain from earlier) says that the Z Fighters should flee for an abandoned truck on the streets outside. Whis sacrifices himself to distract Bain, who emerges from the fireplace, attacking him with his Ki. Outside, Goku, Beerus (who has Goku's brain from earlier), and Krillin locked themselves in the truck while Piccolo is captured by the Demons. Bain confronts Goku (still in Beerus' body), giving him a bell. Goku honestly apologizes for losing his temper with Beerus, and although Bain seems to accept his apology, he tosses Goku into the Underworld nonetheless. Goku awakens in his house, discovering his friends and family are still alive and well downstairs, believing that what happened was just a nightmare. But then he unwraps an anniversary present containing Bain's bell, and the Z Fighters collectively remembers the previous night to their horror. Goku's house is shown being watched through a mirror in Bain's Demonic lair, alongside countless others. Techniques and Special Abilities -Evil Flame -Telekinesis -Tail Attack -Demon God of Destruction's Menace: Bain unleashes a barrage of attacks like the Consecutive Energy Blasts, the Sphere of Destruction, and Ki Blasts. -Demon God of Destruction's Madness: Bain can cause any form of destruction around him just by standing there and unleash a loud ear-splitting howl that can destroy anything around him. Even to the point of killing his opponents by seizures. -Spider walk -Corrupted Ki Blast -Super Evil Impulse -Headshot -Bain's Reversal: Bain can stop an attack with a Hurricanrana. -Missile Dropkick -Bain's Insanity: Bain can attack his opponents by pouncing onto them and use multiple punches at their faces, causing their faces to be bludgeoned and bloody. He would even use strangulation or bite their faces. -Explosive Wave -Powerful Lungs -Poison Immunity -Energy Nullification -Energy Possession: Bain is able to steal all the Ki power in the whole universe. -Paralyzing Gaze -Palm Energy Infusion Explosion -Shapeshifting: Bain has the ability to turn into anyone he desires to be. -Demon Death Ball- Bain charges yellow-orange energy around his hands. Then he launches multiple energy spheres toward the opponent, inflicting high damage. -Nova Star / Kamehameha x1000000: Bain uses this red energy attack, charged like a Nova Star/Kamehameha, against any opponent that stands in his way. -Illusions: Bain can create an illusion caused by the visual system and characterized by a visual percept that appears to differ from reality. -Hallucinations: Bain can cause an experience in someone involving the apparent perception of something not present. Transformations -Giant Bain: Giant Bain is a giant, anthropomorphic, cat-like creature that Bain can transform into to increase his already formidable strength tremendously. Power Up: Bain can power up whenever he wants. Even if he's powering up by rage, or just to prove his dominance, it doesn't matter to him. Voice Actors: Japanese: Yamaguchi, Kappei English: John Vickery Bang Zoom! dub: Hwang Jung-min Latin American Spanish dub: Salvador Najar Portuguese dub: Mario Cardoso Thai dub: Nirun Boonyarattaphan Italian dub: Guido Quaroni French dub: Donald Reignoux Basque dub: Hiro Shimono German dub: Torsten Michaelis Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Evil Category:Characters with ki Category:Leaders Category:Main Villains Category:Characters with Tails Category:Transformation Users Category:Tyrants Category:Shapeshifter Category:Magic User Category:New Characters Category:Male Characters Category:God of Destruction Category:Devil Category:Fan Fiction